1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy and accessible bar and more particularly pertains to a new swingable handrail apparatus for assisting a person onto and off a toilet, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a handy and accessible bar is known in the prior art. More specifically, handy and accessible bar heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,876; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,462; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,791; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,547.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new swingable handrail apparatus. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket being adapted to mount to a wall structure and having a base member, a pair of boss members being spaced apart and each having a groove therein, a pair of clamping members each having a groove therein and being fastenable to a respective boss member; and also includes a handrail support member being rotatably mounted to the mounting bracket; and further includes a handrail member having a first end securely attached to the handrail support member and having a second end; and also includes a handrail support bracket having a base member, a first and second boss members being spaced apart and forming a handrail receiving space, a lever member pivotally attached to the base member and having a handrail retaining member which is biasedly received in a notch in the handrail member with the lever member being essentially spring-loaded.
In these respects, the swingable handrail apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a person onto and off a toilet, in particular.